Neustart
Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Beziehungsweise der danach. Die Hochzeitsreise hat begonnen. Monotone Motorengeräusche unterstreichen die kaum zu spürende Vibration, die mein Auto während der Fahrt zu empfinden gibt. An beiden Seiten der Autofenster ziehen senkrechte Reihen aus gleich aussehenden Baumreihen endlos an uns vorbei. Vereinzelte, andere Autos verfolgen ihre eigenen, ganz individuellen Reisen. Hoffentlich in ähnlich schöne Ziele wie bei uns. Neben mir mischt sich das gleichmäßige Schlafatmen meines Geliebten zu den ruhigen Fahrtgeräuschen. „Du bist so niedlich“, hauche ich schmachtend in die Richtung meines schlafenden Frischvermählten. Die Spitzen seiner bräunlichen Haare hängen ihm schlaff ins Gesicht und bewegen sich im Zuge seiner Atmung gleichmäßig hin und her. Mein Blick gilt wieder dem scheinbar endlosen Straßenverlauf vor uns. Ich stelle mir gerade vor, dass ich just in diesem Augenblick eine behütende Funktion ausübe. Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit sorgt dafür, dass unsere Reise zum gebuchten Hotel sicher verläuft. Mit einer Hand schalte ich den CD-Player des Autoradios an und werde mit dem Lied „Hiju de la luna“ begrüßt. Ganzkörperlich wohlige Gänsehaut antwortet dem Lied augenblicklich. „Landhaus Hotel Ruhepol – 5 km“, lese ich leise vor und lege ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Zu den sanften Klängen des wunderschönen Liedes leicht mitwippend, sorge ich durch die leichte Drehung des Lenkrades dafür, dass unser Auto in die Landstraße einfährt. „Ich bin gespannt“, mauschele ich vor mich hin, bevor mich die Hand meines Liebsten am Bein streichelt. Er ist wach. „Habe ich dich geweckt, Schatz?“, frage ich behutsam und lege eine meiner Hände auf die seine. „Nein, alles gut“, gähnt mein Liebster, Olli, seine Antwort und streichelt mit seinem Daumen meinen Handrücken. Mein Blick, der fest geradeaus gerichtet geblieben ist, erblickt endlich ein wunderschönes, nach außen hin rustikal wirkendes Gebäude. Nur scheinbar lässt dieses Gemäuer den Gedanken an Jahrhunderte des Bestehens aufkeimen. Doch das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Es wird offenbar regelmäßig saniert. Zumindest, sofern ich dies aus den Bildern über eben jenes Hotel in Erinnerung behalten habe. Je näher wir unserem Ziel kommen, desto ungeduldiger rutsche ich auf dem Fahrersitz hin und her, getrieben von blanker Vorfreude. „Es sieht fantastisch aus“, murmelt mein Liebster begeistert. Durch meine Hand fährt ein Druckgefühl. Er ist mindestens genauso aufgeregt. Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, da parke ich bereits das Auto auf dem kleinen Parkplatz direkt rechts neben unserem Zielort. Das aus dunklem, bräunlichen Gestein bestehende Hotel schließt an allen Seiten an einen tiefgrünen Wald an. Mehrere Trampelpfade führen direkt in das dichte Dickicht. „Das ist echt was für dich, oder Liebling?“, frage ich Olli zwinkernd. Er piekst mich amüsiert in die Hüfte und schultert gleich danach sowohl meine als auch seine eigene Reisetasche. Das Innere unseres Hotels raubt uns buchstäblich den Atem. Allein die Empfangshalle gibt einen recht eindeutigen Vorgeschmack auf das, was uns noch auf positiver Ebene erwartet. Alles ist in warmen Brauntönen gehalten. Seien es die zahlreichen, fellartigen Teppiche, die beinahe nahtlos aneinandergereiht ausliegen. Die Landschaftsgemälde und Stillleben, die in perfekter Symmetrie über jeder der sechs Türen hängen. Oder die Sofas im Wartebereich der Eingangshalle. Ein anderes Paar, in ein Gespräch versunken, sitzt auf einem der Möbelstücke. „Ah. Und das ist dann wohl die Familie Remmstahl“, begrüßt uns ein junger Gentleman, der hinter der Empfangsthresen arbeitet, mit nonchalantem Blick heiter. Sein eleganter dunkler Anzug passt beinahe schon peinlich perfekt zu seinen ebenso dunklen, nach hinten gegelten Haaren. Das Einzige, was mir an ihm nicht gefällt, ist, dass es nichts gibt, was an ihm zu bemängeln wäre. Wir begrüßen ihn lächelnd und bestätigen unsere Ankunft. „Wohl an denn, ich geleite Sie auf Ihr Zimmer.“, spricht der Rezeptionist mit einer Wortwahl, die absolut gar nicht seinem Alter entspricht. Olli und ich schauen uns lächelnd an. Wahrscheinlich werden die Mitarbeiter in diesem Hotel dazu angehalten, sich gewählt zu artikulieren. Soll mich nicht stören. „Dieses Hotel, müssen Sie wissen,“, beginnt unser Führer, während er uns durch die makellos sauberen, schon beinahe glänzenden Flure führt: "ist bekannt für seine ruhige und besinnliche Atmosphäre. Uns ist es ein stetes Anliegen, für eine adäquate Umgebung zu sorgen, in der Liebende ihre wohlverdiente Zweisamkeit verbringen können.“, erklärt er uns, ohne den geradeaus gerichteten Blick abzuändern. „Gibt es besondere Angebote, die wir wahrnehmen können?“, fragt Olli und legt dabei seinen Arm als zusätzliche Gestik um mich. Unser Führer gluckst. „Natürlich. Doch wisset, dass diese es in sich haben. Auf romantische Weise, versteht sich. Da wäre zum Beispiel...“, und der Rezeptionist scheint sich in endlose Aufzählungen diverser Aktivitäten für Paare zu verlieren. Eine schöner formuliert als die andere. Ich weiß nicht, wie es meinem Liebsten geht, aber ich fühle mich hier wie im Paradies. Kurze Zeit später öffnet uns der Rezeptionist mittels einer Chipkarte die Tür zu unserem Zimmer. Es ist nicht sonderlich groß, doch dafür unglaublich gemütlich eingerichtet. Das exakt in der Mitte stehende Doppelbett ist sauber zurechtgemacht und mit Rosenblättern verziert. An der Wand darüber hängt ein Bild von… uns? „Hey Schatz? Hast du das schon gesehen?“, frage ich und zeige Olli das Bild von uns, auf dem wir Arm in Arm liegen. „Ist das nicht unser erstes, gemeinsames Bild? Von vor drei Jahren, würde ich schätzen.“, antwortet Olli stirnrunzelnd und geht etwas näher an das Bild heran. Wir wenden uns an den Rezeptionisten, der uns noch immer mit demselben höflichen Gesichtsausdruck anstrahlt. „Eine der kostenlosen Zusatzleistungen unseres Hauses beläuft sich darauf, dass wir auf den sozialen Plattformen nach einem geeigneten, gemeinsamen Bild suchen und dieses, zum Zwecke des Wohlbefindens, in die gebuchten Zimmer hängen.“, erklärt der junge Gentleman. Etwas gruselig ist das schon, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob mir das gefallen soll oder ich es als Eingriff in meine Privatssphäre zu deuten habe. „Und danach? Also, wenn wir abgereist sind? Was geschieht dann mit dem Bild?“, hakt mein Ehemann nach. Ich bin froh, dass er sich nicht so einfach abspeisen lässt. „Dürfen Sie entscheiden, was damit geschehen soll. Sie können es gerne mit sich nehmen, es von uns hier vernichten lassen oder uns zur Ausstellung in der Gästegalerie zur Verfügung stellen. Es kostet sie mitnichten irgendetwas, außer ein Wort der Bestimmung“, erwidert der Rezeptionist beinahe wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Dieses Gespräch wird er demnach wohl öfter führen. Als er uns die Bedienung des Zimmertelefons, das sich auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett befindet, erklärt und uns seine Dienstnummer zur Verfügung gestellt hat, wendet er sich mit einer charmanten Verbeugung zum Gehen. „Liebenswerter junger Mann“, kommentiert mein Ehemann, sich am Kopf kratzend, und wirft sich, als erste Amtshandlung, mit Schmackes auf das Zimmerbett. Den Rest des Tages verbringen wir einfach nur im Bett und genießen die Vorzüge jener Aktionen, die man in Flitterwochen nun einmal so tut. Ehe wir uns versehen, hat sich das Licht des Tages verabschiedet und die Nacht ist hereingebrochen. Mein Liebster ist bereits eingeschlafen. Sein ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Atmen, das sonst mein Sedativum ist, geleitet mich heute aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in das Land der Träume. So vertrete ich mir auf den mir irrwitzig lang erscheinenden Fluren die Beine. „Schlaflos, werte Dame?“, höre ich die junge, bekannte Stimme des Rezeptionisten direkt hinter mir. Erschrocken wirbele ich herum und schaue in das verständnisvoll lächelnde Gesicht des jungen Gentleman. Ich nicke wortlos, aber mit freundlichem Ausdruck auf den Lippen. Der Angestellte tritt einen Schritt vor und schaut mir unentwegt in die Augen. „Nun.“, beginnt er und das erste Mal schwindet sein Lächeln. „Die Nacht birgt viele Sorgen. Und eben jene Sorgen stellen das Glück zweier Liebenden gar oft auf eine Probe. Sagen Sie, was sind Ihre Sorgen"? Ich lege meinen Kopf schief. So ganz verstehe ich nicht, was er von mir möchte. Er scheint meinen fragenden Blick richtig zu interpretieren, denn er legt kollegial seine linke Hand auf meine Schulter. Ein Schauer überkommt meinen Körper. Das beklemmende Gefühl von undefinierbarer Angst verdrängt sämtliche anderen, vorher existenten Gefühlsgemische. „Ihr Fehler, meine Teuerste, ist bereits begangen. Die Sorgen sind Schatten, die bereits ihr Innerstes verdorben haben. Sie hängen sich, wie ein Schleier, auf Ihre Seele. Schlafen Sie gut!“, sagt der Rezeptionist seltsam traurig und geht, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, an mir vorbei. Meine Angst scheint mir „Kehre sofort in dein Zimmer zurück“ zuzuflüstern. Und ich gebe diesem Verlangen nur zu gerne nach. Etwas schneller, als normal gewesen wäre, eile ich zu meiner Unterkunft zurück. Öffne die Tür mit der Chipkarte. Reiße sie auf. „Oh mein Gott...“, ist das Einzige, was ich auszustoßen vermag. Das kann nicht wahr sein. An einem Strick leblos schwingend, hängt mein Liebster an der Zimmerdecke. Bewegt sich nicht mehr. „Olli! Nein! Bitte nicht..!“, stoße ich beinahe schreiend hervor, steige von Panik getrieben auf das Bett und versuche mit allen Mitteln, den Strick zu lösen. Tränen verwischen meine Sicht und mit jeder Sekunde, die vergeht, schwindet meine Hoffnung immer weiter. „Bitte lieber Gott… lass es nur ein Traum sein. Ein böser Traum. Nur ein böser Traum.“, flüstere ich immer und immer wieder. Endlich schaffe ich es, meinen Olli von dem Strick zu befreien. Leblos daliegend, könnte ich fast meinen, dass er schläft. Ich lausche in utopischer Hoffnung, dass ich eventuell sein sanftes Schlafatmen höre. Die Trauer schwächt mich. Ich weine. Weine nur noch. Weine mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Weine in der Hoffnung, dass ich aufwache und alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen ist. Was ist nur passiert? Die Sorgen? Sorgen… '-Reset-' Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Beziehungsweise der danach. Die Hochzeitsreise hat begonnen. Monotone Motorengeräusche unterstreichen die kaum zu spürende Vibration, die mein Auto während der Fahrt zu empfinden gibt. An beiden Seiten der Autofenster ziehen senkrechte Reihen aus gleich aussehenden Baumreihen endlos an uns vorbei. Vereinzelte andere Autos verfolgen ihre eigenen, ganz individuellen Reisen. Sie fahren in meiner Fahrtrichtung mit dem Heck voran, sodass ich frontal in ihr Fahrzeuginneres sehen kann. In den drei Autos sitzt der jeweils gleiche Mensch. Ein junger Mann, der, soweit ich es erkennen kann, dunkle, nach hinten gegelte Haare hat und einen Anzug zu tragen scheint. „Findest du das nicht komisch?“ Hoffentlich fahren sie in ähnlich schöne Ziele wie wir. Neben mir mischt sich das gleichmäßige Schlafatmen meines Geliebten zu den ruhigen Fahrtgeräuschen. Mit einer Hand schalte ich den CD-Player des Autoradios an und werde mit dem Lied „Sorgenfrei“ begrüßt. Ganzkörperlich eigenwillige Gänsehaut antwortet dem Lied augenblicklich. Bald schon kommt das Schild zum Hotel unserer Träume in Sichtweite. „Landhaus Hotel Sorgenruhe – 5 km“, lese ich leise vor mich hin und rutsche, von Ungeduld gepeitscht, auf meinem Sitz hin und her. Die Hand meines Geliebten streichelt mir über mein Bein. „Habe ich dich geweckt, Schatz?“, frage ich behutsam und lege eine meiner Hände auf die seine. „Ja. Aber das ist nicht weiter tragisch“, gähnt mein Liebster, Olli, seine Antwort und streichelt mit seinem Daumen meinen Handrücken. Mein Blick, der fest geradeaus gerichtet geblieben ist, erblickt endlich ein wunderschönes, nach außen hin rustikal wirkendes Gebäude. Es scheint, als hätte dieses Hotel bereits Jahrhunderte überdauert. Doch das gibt exakt den Charme wieder, den ich so schätze an alten Gebäuden. Es scheint immer mal wieder saniert zu werden. Zumindest, sofern ich dies im Anblick des braun-gräulichen Gemäuers zu deuten vermag. Bald schon parke ich das Auto auf dem Parkplatz direkt links neben dem Hotel. Unser Zielort schließt an allen Seiten an einen herbstlich anmutenden Wald an. Die braun-rötlichen Blätter fallen in einer endlosen Gleichmäßigkeit von den schwächer werdenden Ästen. Drei Trampelpfade führen in verschiedenen Richtungen in das bunte Dickicht. „Na, was meinst du?" Das ist doch sicher ganz nach deinem Geschmack“, witzele ich augenzwinkernd. Er piekst mich amüsiert in die Hüfte und schultert gleich danach sowohl meine als auch seine eigene Reisetasche. Das Innere unseres Hotels raubt uns buchstäblich den Atem. Allein die Empfangshalle gibt einen recht eindeutigen Vorgeschmack auf das, was uns noch auf positiver Ebene erwartet. Alles ist in bräunlichen Tönen gehalten. Mitunter mischt sich etwas Grünes, wie dieser eine Sessel, in das ansonsten braune Mobiliar. Oder diese etwas durchgetretenen Teppiche, die sich in farblicher Mischung beinahe nahtlos aneinanderreihen. Manche der Gemälde und Selbstportraits wirken zwar etwas deplatziert, doch das tut dem wunderbaren Gesamteindruck keinerlei Abbruch. „Ah. Und das ist dann wohl die Familie Remmstahl“, begrüßt uns ein junger Gentleman, der hinter der Empfangstheke arbeitet, mit nonchalantem Blick heiter. Sein eleganter, brauner Anzug harmoniert auf beeindruckende Weise mit seinen dunklen, nach hinten gegelten Haare. Das Einzige, was mir an ihm nicht gefällt, ist, dass es nichts gibt, was an ihm zu bemängeln wäre. Wir begrüßen ihn lächelnd und bestätigen unsere Ankunft. Er nickt und bedeutet uns mit einer einladenden Geste, ihm zu folgen. Auf dem Weg in unsere Zimmer verliert sich der junge Gentleman in beinahe endlose Erklärungen, was uns das Hotel zu bieten hätte. Vieles davon klingt einladend. Anderes eher nicht so. Ich muss sagen, dass die romantische Wanderung durch den nahegelegenen Wald nicht sonderlich verlockend klingt. Unser Zimmer ist wunderschön eingerichtet, auch, wenn es etwas karg zu sein scheint. Das Doppelbett, dass an der anderen Seite des Zimmers an der Wand steht, ist das einzige wirkliche Möbelstück. Darüber hängt ein Bild von... uns? „Hey Olli, schau mal.“, mache ich meinen Liebsten auf ein eingerahmtes Foto von uns aufmerksam. „Das haben wir doch in Dänemark aufgenommen. Nachdem wir wieder zusammengekommen sind. Erinnerst du dich? Wir hatten doch den Streit wegen… Ach, du weißt schon.“, spricht Olli wissend und nimmt sich, nachdem ich ihn vielsagend angeschaut habe, glücklicherweise zurück. Man muss keine alten Wunden aufreißen. Schon gar nicht auf unserer Hochzeitsreise. „Fällt dir denn überhaupt nichts auf?“ Der Rezeptionist erklärt uns, dass das Personal dieses Hotels auf sozialen Netzwerken nach passenden Bildern sucht, wir aber die volle Befehlsgewalt darüber haben, was mit dem Bild geschehen wird. Seltsamer Brauch, der aber mit Sicherheit nur lieb gemeint ist. Mit einer galanten Verbeugung verabschiedet sich der junge Mann und lässt uns in unserem gemütlichen Zimmer allein. Grinsend zieht mich mein frischgebackener Ehemann zu sich heran. „Wollen wir unsere Flitterwochen gebührend beginnen?“, haucht er mir charmant zu. Wie könnte ich dem widerstehen? Unser Liebesspiel dauert bis in die späten Abendstunden an. Dem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Schlafatmen neben mir zu urteilen, ist mein Geliebter in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Er ist so unglaublich niedlich. Mich hält es diese Nacht aus unerklärlichen Gründen wach und so entschließe ich mich, mir die Füße auf den endlos scheinenden Fluren zu vertreten. „Noch wach, werte Dame?“, höre ich die junge, bekannte Stimme des Rezeptionisten direkt hinter mir. Erschrocken wirbele ich herum und schaue in das mitleidig lächelnde Gesicht des jungen Gentleman. Ich nicke wortlos, aber mit freundlichem Ausdruck auf den Lippen. Der Angestellte tritt einen Schritt vor und schaut mir unentwegt in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen mitleidigen Ausdruck zu bewerten habe. Eigentlich möchte ich den genauen Grund erfragen, doch irgendetwas nicht Greifbares hindert mich genau daran. „Sorgenvoll, wie einst. Doch etwas ist anders. Da ist noch weitaus mehr. Tief vergraben in den Weiten Ihres Zwielichts.“, sinniert der Rezeptionist und streicht sich mit einer nachdenklich wirkenden Geste durch seine nach hinten gegelten Haare. Ich möchte etwas entgegnen, doch etwas, das sich wie eine unsichtbare Schlinge anfühlt, schnürt mir in jenen Augenblicken gefühlstechnisch die Kehle zu. „Geheimnisse sind düstere Vorboten schlimmer zukünftiger Begebenheiten, meine Teuerste. Möchten Sie nicht die Ruhe lieber der Stresszeit vorziehen?“, fragt der junge Mann mich und geht mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck an mir vorbei. Eine absolut grauenhafte Vorahnung überkommt mich, und wie von selbst scheinen mich meine Beine im Laufschritt zum Zimmer zurückzutragen. Hektisch reiße ich die Zimmertür auf, die ich vorher einen Spalt offengelassen habe, nur um mich einer Szenerie gegenüber zu sehen, die mich innerlich in eine Welt des Horrors wirft. In einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes verkrümmt liegt mein Geliebter vor mir auf dem Zimmerboden. Seine Augen starren mich mit einer düsteren Leere an. Kraftlos sacke ich vor dem leblosen Körper meines Mannes zu Boden. „Oh mein Gott. Nein. Bitte nicht…“, schluchze ich benommen. „Geheimnisse, meine Teuerste, sind ein furchtbarer Schreckensgarant.“, spricht die Stimme des Rezeptionisten direkt hinter mir. Ich merke, wie sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. '-Reset-' Ein echt toller Tag in meinem Leben. Beziehungsweise der danach. Die Hochzeitsreise hat begonnen. Schneller als eigentlich gewollt. Doch es ist der Wunsch meines Ehemannes. Wie könnte ich ihm etwas abschlagen. Leicht holpernde Motorengeräusche, die sich in die ansonsten gleichmäßigen mischen, unterbrechen die kaum zu spürende Vibration, die mein Auto während der Fahrt zu empfinden gibt. An beiden Seiten der Autofenster ziehen senkrecht einige vereinzelte Bäume endlos an uns vorbei. Wir sind als einzige auf der Autobahn. „Dir muss doch auffallen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt!“ Ab und an gehen einige Menschen am Straßenrand entlang. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkenne ich stets denselben jungen Mann. Er trägt einen weinroten Anzug und schwarze, nach hinten gegelte Haare. Sechs Mal fahre ich in regelmäßigen Abständen an ihm vorbei. „Bitte! Nimm mich wahr! Schau genauer hin!“ Als ich den CD-Player anschalte, werde ich von „Secret“ von „The Pierces“ begrüßt. Auch wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, dieses Lied schon einmal gehört zu haben, kommt es mir zutiefst vertraut vor. „Landhaus Hotel: Zum geheimen Rastesende. Noch fünf Kilometer“, lese ich das Straßenschild, und ein eigenwilliges Kribbeln reagiert augenblicklich auf diese Information. „Sind wir bereits da?“, höre ich die Stimme meines Geliebten. Er klingt nicht so, als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht. Seine Haare, wie immer, sauber nach hinten gegelt. Manchmal finde ich seine Affinität zu Anzügen schon ziemlich amüsant. „Gleich, Liebling. Freust du dich schon?“, antworte ich liebevoll und lege meine freie Hand auf seinen Schoß. Er grinst mich schmal an. Es liegt eine Form von herzlicher Harmonie in diesem dünnen Lächeln. „Sie sind eine wahrhaft gute Autofahrerin, meine teuerste Nathalia.“ Es schmeichelt mir. Diese Art des Sprechens imponiert mir. So ist es schon immer gewesen. Matthias ist so ein charmanter und gebildeter Mann. Ich freue mich sehr auf unsere Flitterwochen in dem Hotel. Schon biege ich in eine Landstraße ein. Schon bald kommt das rustikal wirkende Gebäude in Sichtweite. „Dieses Hotel, müssen Sie wissen,“, beginnt mein Liebling, während er meine Hand wieder an das Lenkrad führt und meine Seite zu streicheln beginnt: "ist bekannt für seine ruhige und besinnliche Atmosphäre. Ihnen dort ist es ein stetes Anliegen, für eine adäquate Umgebung zu sorgen, in der wir Liebende unsere wohlverdiente Zweisamkeit verbringen können.“, erklärt er mir, ohne den geradeaus gerichteten Blick abzuändern. „Was zum Teufel!?“ „Hey du Spießer, wir sind jetzt verheiratet, du kannst nun aufhören, mich zu siezen.“ „Sie sind wirklich amüsant, meine Teuerste.“, erwidert mein Geliebter süffisant und belässt es somit dabei. Kurze Zeit später parke ich das Auto auf dem Parkplatz, der sich direkt vor dem Hotel befindet. Das Gemäuer zeigt einige Zeichen von Sanierungsbedarf. Irgendwie stehe ich auf ältere Gemäuer. An das Hotel grenzt ein dichter, rötlicher Laubwald. „Jenem wunderbaren Wald, meine Werteste, wird eine liebesfördernde Wirkung nachgesagt. Es heißt, dass zwei Seelen dort allein hineinwanderten und als eine Einheit jenen Ort wieder verlassen haben.“, erklärt mein Ehemann, als er interessiert die Umgebung betrachtet. Ich nehme ihn lächelnd an die Hand und muss ihn beinahe hineinzerren, damit wir endlich unsere Flitterwochen beginnen können. Das Innere des Hotels wirkt ein wenig anders als in den rosigen Versprechungen der Homepage. Die Eingangshalle ist relativ spartanisch eingerichtet. Zu unserer Rechten befinden sich ein paar ganz gemütlich aussehende, braune Stühle, die in einer U-Formation aufgestellt sind. Vereinzelt sind über den rustikal wirkenden Holzboden graue Teppiche verteilt. An den Wänden hängen genau zwei Landschaftsbilder. Es sind beides dieselben. So manches Mal knarzt der Holzboden, als wir über ihn in die Richtung der Rezeption gehen. Ein markant wirkender Mann mit braunen Haaren, dessen Haarspitzen ihm kraftlos ins Gesicht hängen, begrüßt uns mit einem Nicken. „Wir sind Familie-“ „Remmstahl“, fällt mir der Rezeptionist ins Wort und mustert mich mit seinen hellen Augen aufmerksam. Dann holt er eine Chipkarte unter der Theke hervor und hält sie meinem Mann wortlos entgegen. Er ist irgendwie seltsam. „Erkennst du ihn denn nicht!? Schau genau hin.“ „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, uns in unser Gemach zu geleiten, werter Herr?“, fragt mein Liebster freundlich und respektvoll. Der Braunhaarige nickt stumm, tritt hinter seiner Theke hervor und bedeutet uns mit einer nicht sonderlich freundlichen Handgestik, ihm zu folgen. Mein Mann und ich tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus, dann folgen wir dem Rezeptionisten. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung führt uns der Mann mittleren Alters durch den endlos wirkenden Flur des Hotels. Links und rechts ziehen hölzerne Türen an uns vorbei und das immer gleiche Landschaftsbild begegnet uns an den Wänden. Eine Wiese, auf dem eine dunkel gekleidete Person zu sitzen scheint. Im Schneidersitz. Ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung hält der unmotiviert wirkende Rezeptionist vor einer der gleich aussehenden Türen. Nur ein gleichmütiges Zunicken als Zeichen, dass wir vor unserem Zimmer stehen. Dann dreht er uns den Rücken zu und schlurft den Gang entlang, wieder zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. „Lauf ihm nach!“ „Wohl an denn, meine Teuerste.“, spricht mein Liebster mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinen wunderbaren Lippen und gemeinsam betreten wir unser Zimmer. Es wirkt ein wenig spärlich. Lediglich zwei kleine Nachttische, ein Doppelholzbett und der minimalistische Kleiderschrank sind hier zu sehen. Über dem Bett hängt noch ein Bild von uns. Meinem liebsten Gatten und mir. Ich hebe meine Augenbraue hoch. „Liebling, hast du das schon gesehen?“, frage ich ihn und zeige auf das eingerahmte Hochzeitsfoto, das gerade einmal ein Tag alt ist. „Eine der kostenlosen Zusatzleistungen unseres Hauses beläuft sich darauf, dass wir auf den sozialen Plattformen nach einem geeigneten gemeinsamen Bild suchen und dieses zum Zwecke des Wohlbefindens in die gebuchten Zimmer hängen.“, erklärt mein Ehemann in einer Art, als würde das Hotel zu seinem Arbeitsgebiet gehören. Das gehört zu seinen liebenswerten kleinen Macken. „Wie naiv kann man bitte sein!?“ Ich nicke stumm und verfalle in einen leidenschaftlichen Kussrausch mit meinem Geliebten. Dieser steigert sich in wilde Liebesspiele, die bis in die Nacht hinein dauern. Ich habe permanent dieses Gefühl, dass mein Innerstes nicht mehr zu kribbeln aufhört. Dieses Kribbeln lässt mich danach nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Während mein Ehemann ruhig schlafatmend im Bett liegt, entschließe ich mich zu einem Spaziergang auf dem Flur des Hotels. „Entkomme dem Kreislauf!“ Eine Weile lang gehe ich einfach nur den einen langen Gang auf und ab. Hoffentlich werde ich davon auch müde. Habe gelesen, dass das helfen soll. „Geheimnisse. Tief vergraben in den Unweiten Ihres einstig reinen Seelengemäuers.“, spricht mich eine aalglatte Stimme von hinten an. Ein heftiger Schreck überkommt mich und sorgt dafür, dass ich mich reflexartig nach dessen Ursache umschaue. Nur ein paar kleine Schritte hinter mir steht ein junger Mann mit zurückgegelten Haaren, der meinem Ehemann zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Eigentlich gibt es gar keine Unterschiede. Einzig mein Bauchgefühl verrät mir, dass dieser hübsche Kerl vor mir nicht mein Gatte sein kann. „Was für Geheimnisse?“, frage ich verdutzt und finde es erstaunlich, dass gerade dies meine erste Frage an ihn ist. „Noch sind Sie dafür nicht bereit. Sie sollten weiterziehen. Los.“, spricht mein Gegenüber kryptisch und schreitet lächeln an mir vorbei. „Alles kollabiert.“ Ohne Vorwarnung beginnen sämtliche erleuchteten Lampen, die sich auf diesem Flur befinden, unkontrolliert zu flackern. Ein ähnlicher Effekt wie bei einem Stroboskop. Licht- und pure Dunkelheitsphasen wechseln in nicht einmal sekündlichem Abstand, sodass ich mich in gefühlter Zeitlupe fortzubewegen scheine. Mir wird unfassbar übel. Träume ich!? Ich stoße ein ersticktes Keuchen hervor, als in den nächsten kurzen Lichtepisoden zwei männliche Gestalten auf dem Flurboden zu liegen scheinen. Einer davon der gelangweilte Rezeptionist und der andere… „Oh nein.“, hauche ich tonlos. Die zweite reglose Gestalt ist die meines Ehemannes. Es ist, als würde mein Herz, meine Welt, in wenigen Atemzügen in eine innere Apokalypse gezogen. Ich kann das nicht aushalten. Bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein. Irgendjemand. Bitte! '-Reset-' Toller Tag. Kann gar nicht besser verlaufen. Unsere Hochzeitsreise hat endlich begonnen. Bereits seit einigen Stunden sind wir, mein Ehemann und ich, auf dieser Landstraße unterwegs. Der Mond an diesem Tag scheint in seinem schönsten Violett. Vereinzelt rollen vier schwarze Autoreifen an uns vorbei, die in einer quadratischen Vierer-Formation angeordnet sind. „Hältst du das wirklich für normal?“ Bäume aus rotem Backstein ziehen gleichmäßig an unseren rechten und linken Seitenfenstern vorbei. Im permanent klingendem Takt gibt der Motor unseres gemieteten Ehewagens menschlich anmutende Pfeifgeräusche von sich. „Bitte…“ Er ist so unglaublich niedlich, wie er da so auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt und friedlich schlummert. Seine braun-schwarz gestreiften, teilweise gegelten Haare, die ihm etwas ins Gesicht hängen, unterstreichen diesen ruhigen Eindruck. „Es vermischt sich alles.“ Vorsichtig versuche ich, das Bein meines Liebsten zu streicheln, ohne ihn zu wecken. Vergeblich. Gemächliches Brummen kommt von ihm und einige Momente braucht er, um zu realisieren, wo er sich gerade befindet. Ich kichere vergnügt. Nach einer Minute beginnt mein Liebster zu sprechen: “hcno se treuad egnal eiW?“ „Keine Ahnung, mein Schatz. Aber laut dem letzten Verkehrsschild sind wir noch 10 km von dem Hotel entfernt.“, antworte ich sanft und halte mit meiner Hand die seine. Das Radio spielt in leicht schiefen Tönen „Bitter Pill“ von Gavin James. „?thcin ud tsednif ,etueh retteW sad gam hcI“, kommt von meinem Engel, während er aus seinem Beifahrerfenster schaut. „Ja, das Wetter ist wirklich großartig. Wir haben strahlendes Tageslicht heute.“, antworte ich zufrieden und biege in eine unfertige Landstraße ab. Die Anzahl der roten Backsteinbaum-Reihen nimmt stetig ab. Bald schon kommt unser Ziel in Sichtweite. „Das ist eine verfallende Ruine.“ Dieses Gebäude ist ganz nach meinen Vorstellungen. Der rustikale Charme der Häuserfassade lässt mich vor Freude auf meinem Sitz hin und her rutschen. Die kribbelnde Vorfreude treibt mich an. „?redo ,reih se tsbeil uD", fragt mich mein Gatte, während er den Kofferraum leert. „Euer Kofferraum ist doch bereits leer. Da ist nichts. Bitte!“ Ich nicke stumm und gleich schon betreten wir das alte, wunderschöne Gebäude. Von innen betrachtet ist es sogar noch viel ansprechender. Der spartanische Stil der Eingangshalle macht es genau richtig. Weniger ist mehr. „Davon mal ab, dass da absolut gar nichts ist. Es ist eine Ruine. Bitte öffne doch deine Augen!“ An der Rezeption angekommen, liegt unser Zimmerschlüssel bereits auf der Theke . Mein Liebster und ich schauen uns nur kurz an. „Vermutlich ist der Arbeiter woanders beschäftigt. Wollen wir schon mal vorgehen?“ „sua rim noV", erwidert er, streicht sich durch seine braun-schwarzen Haare und nimmt den Schlüssel an sich. Darauf ist die Nummer 4 eingraviert. „Kehre um. Du darfst nicht weitergehen.“ Zufrieden gehe ich neben meinem Liebsten her, bis wir vor dem Zimmer stehen, dessen Nummerierung die Zahl 4 aufweist. „Huch? Die Tür ist ja schon offen.“, bemerke ich und lege verwundert meinen Kopf schief. Das ist allerdings schon ein wenig seltsam. Mein Liebster stellt sich direkt in die Tür und versperrt mir somit den Einblick in unser Liebesnest. „Es wird nie enden.“ Ich versuche mich an meinem breitgebauten Frischvermählten vorbei ins Zimmer zu schieben, doch hält er mich rigoros davon ab. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist von Besorgnis gezeichnet. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Das sorgt nur dafür, dass ich noch dringlicher in dieses Zimmer möchte. Mit einem Mal überkommt mich dieses unangenehme Gefühl, dass ich mich schon einmal genau zu dieser Zeit, an genau diesem Ort befunden habe. ".ettiB .legnE niem ,neheg snu ssaL", flüstert er aufgebracht und versucht mich zu schieben. Nichts da! Mit einem Ruck schaffe ich es, mich aus dem Griff meines Ehemannes zu befreien, und stolpere gleichzeitig direkt in unser Zimmer. „Nein...“, hauche ich tonlos, als ich eine Szenerie erblicke, die ich mir selbst in den schlimmsten Horrorfilmen nicht hätte ausdenken können. Im gesamten Raum verteilt liegen die toten Körper meines Ehemannes. „Aber. Wie? Warum so viele? Was ist hier los? Ich… ich verstehe nicht. Schatz?“, stammele ich und wende mich hilfesuchend um, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr anwesend ist. Die Panik überschwemmt meinen völlig hilflosen Geist. So krieche ich, unfähig, mich wieder auf die Beine aufzurappeln, aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Die Szenerie hat sich verändert. Dort, wo sich eben noch dieser altmodisch anmutende Flur befunden hat, erstreckt sich jetzt eine völlig zerstörte Ruine. Und erstmals nehme ich diesen modrigen Geruch wahr, der mich an Schimmel und Verfall erinnert. „Kannst du es nun sehen?“, hallt eine mir unbekannte, dringlich anmutende Stimme. Sie gehört einem Mann und scheint von allen Seiten auf mich einzupreschen. Erschrocken schaue ich mich innerhalb dieses heruntergekommenen, ehemaligen Gebäudes um. „Wer bist du!?“, rufe ich in das Nichts. Stille antwortet. Mein Herzschlag gleicht dem rasanten Rhythmus einer Marschkapelle. Was ist hier los? Mein Blick fällt wieder in das Zimmer von eben. „Wie kann das sein?“, stoße ich fassungslos heraus. Der Raum, in dem eben noch die völlig gleich aussehenden Körper von meinem Mann gelegen haben, ist vollständig leer. „Ruhig atmen, Nathalia. Immer ruhig atmen.“, versuche ich mich selbst zu instruieren. „Du bist wach. Sehr gut. Hör mir gut zu: Du musst gehen. Verschwinde von diesem Ort. Komm nie wieder. Lebe endlich dein Leben.“, spricht diese ominöse Stimme auf mich ein. Was… Was meint er damit? Mein Leben? „Ich war bis eben noch mit meinem Mann zusammen.“, antworte ich verwirrt und zwinge mich an einer halben, noch stehenden Wand wieder hoch auf die Beine. „Und wo ist er dann?“, fragt mich die unbekannte Stimme und ich muss zugeben, dass ich darauf keine Antwort weiß. Meine Hoffnung sagt, dass ich ihn jede Sekunde an der zerstörten Wandecke zu Gesicht bekomme. Doch da ist noch eine andere Stimme. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Gewissheit, die das widerliche Zusammenziehen meines Magens zur Folge hat. „Ich weiß nicht. Er war eben noch-“ „Hier? Bei dir? Er war nicht anwesend. Zu keiner Zeit. Und tief in dir weißt du das auch. Jetzt verschwinde von hier. Deine Anwesenheit macht es nicht ungeschehen“, unterbricht mich die Stimme und irgendwas in mir sagt, dass ich besser auf sie hören sollte. Von unbekannter und gleichzeitig unbändiger Panik getrieben eile ich von diesem unbeschreiblichen Ort. Jedes auch noch so winzige Detail macht mich krank. Lässt mich innerlich würgen. Beschert mir das Gefühl, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre. All diese Gedanken schießen während meiner Flucht aus den Ruinen durch meinen Geist. Doch da ist noch etwas anderes, das innerlich, von starken Kopfschmerzen begleitet, aufblitzt. Es sind vereinzelte Bildfetzen. Mein Mann und ich, wie wir lachen. Ein Fremder mit dunklen, nach hinten gegelten Haaren. Die Leiche meines Mannes, über der ich drüber gebeugt verharre. Meine Kopfschmerzen hämmern ungnädig auf mich ein. Der junge Fremde, wie er mir einen Koffer voller Geldscheine vor die Füße geworfen hat. „Du hast es getan, weil du der Armut entkommen wolltest. Weil dir 500.000 Euro mehr wert gewesen sind als das Leben deines Liebsten“, spricht die Stimme, deren dringlicher Tonfall nunmehr ein anklagender geworden ist. „Nein...“ Die Kopfschmerzen breiten sich, wie ein langsam gleitender Schleier, meinen Körper immer weiter abwärts aus. Meine Flucht hat mich an eine Baumreihe geführt, die weniger nach Backstein, sondern mehr wie echtes Holz aussehen. Weiter schaffen es meine Beine nicht, mich zu tragen. Seitenstechen und deutliche Anzeichen von Atemnot verhindern das Fortbestehen meiner Flucht. Ein letztes Mal drehe ich mich zu jenem Ort um, welchem ich gerade zu entkommen versuche. „Wie kann das sein?“, keuche ich, stetig tief Luft holend, heraus, als ich dem Inbegriff des Wortes „Leere“ gegenüberstehe. Dort, wo eben noch die Ruine, oder was auch immer, gewesen ist, befindet sich nunmehr das gähnende Nichts. Eine graue, schleierhafte und unendlich erscheinende Ebene. „Stelle dich der Wahrheit, und vielleicht lasse ich dich zurück.“, fordert mich die aus allen Seiten widerhallende Stimme streng auf. Verzweifelt greife ich an meinen innerlich zu zerbersten drohenden Schädel. „Es soll aufhören! Bitte mach, dass es aufhört! Was ist das hier nur für ein Ort!?“, schreie ich und kneife mir vor Anstrengung die Augen zu. Es fällt mir immer schwerer, Luft zu holen. Mein Herz scheint mit jeder seiner lebengebenden Pumpbewegungen gegen meine Brust zu donnern. Ein unsichtbares Etwas schlingt sich um meinen entkräfteten Körper. Drückt mit unüberwindbarer Gewalt meine Gliedmaßen zusammen, sodass ich wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden falle. „Bitte. Bitte! Ja. Ich gebe es zu. Ich habe meinen Mann umgebracht! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen!? Das Geld hat mich vor der Armut gerettet!“, schreie ich von Sinnen. "Er war dem Glücksspiel verfallen und hat alles Geld, das er verdiente, im selben Atemzug wieder verloren!", brülle ich ergänzend in die Leere der an mir nagenden Umgebung und mit einem Mal fühlt es sich so an, als würde das unsichtbare Seil, oder was auch immer das gewesen ist, von meinem Körper ablassen. Ich kann wieder Luft holen. Frische, klare und kühlende Luft. Es fühlt sich so wunderbar an, als würde ich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder richtig atmen können. Mehrmals hole ich tief Luft und fühle, wie sie mein Innerstes neu belebt. „Sehr gut. Du hast dich deinem Innersten gestellt. Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragt die Stimme nunmehr ruhiger, als wäre auch von ihr eine Art Last abgefallen. Ich muss nicht lange darüber nachdenken. „Irgendwie befreit“, gebe ich knapp und wahrheitsgemäß zurück. Ich schaffe es auch, mich wieder aufzurichten. Auch wenn ich wieder ruhig atmen kann und Kraft durch mein Innerstes fließt, ist eine Sache unverändert. „Was ist mit der Umgebung? Warum ist sie noch immer so leer?“, frage ich verwirrt und eine kleine Prise Verunsicherung mischt sich in die Gesamtheit meiner eigentlich positiv werdenden Gemütslage. Schweigen hüllt sich in diese leere Szenerie. „Du musst dich von ihr abwenden. Dann kannst du all das hinter dir lassen.“ Warum antwortet mir die Stimme denn nicht mehr? Was soll das? Will sie mich quälen? „Hallo? Bist du da?“ „Oh nein. Nathalia? Antworte mir!“ Verdammt. Ich werde alleine gelassen. Mal wieder. Dann muss ich mir meinen Weg wohl selbst durch dieses Nichts bahnen. Und so beginne ich, mir meinen Weg durch die Leere zu suchen. „Nein! Kehre um. Dieser Weg ist nicht gut für dich. Verdammt…“ Je weiter ich komme, desto unwohler fühle ich mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, in eine ewigliche Umarmung des Nichts zu laufen. Ist all dies ein Fehler gewesen? „Es tut mir leid. Du bist noch nicht soweit gewesen. Bis bald, mein Schatz.“ '-Reset-' Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Beziehungsweise der danach. Die Hochzeitsreise hat begonnen. Monotone Motorengeräusche unterstreichen die kaum zu spürende Vibration, die mein Auto während der Fahrt zu empfinden gibt. An beiden Seiten der Autofenster ziehen senkrechte Reihen aus gleich aussehenden Baumreihen endlos an uns vorbei. Vereinzelte andere Autos verfolgen ihre eigenen, ganz individuellen Reisen. Hoffentlich in ähnlich schöne Ziele wie bei uns. Neben mir mischt sich das gleichmäßige Schlafatmen meines Geliebten zu den ruhigen Fahrtgeräuschen. „Du bist so niedlich.“, hauche ich schmachtend in die Richtung meines schlafenden Frischvermählten. Olli… Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Pasta des Monats